


S'il perd de vue l'important...

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont deux à s'être trop reposés sur leurs boucliers réputés invincibles. L'un a entretemps appris de ses erreurs et a fini par s'en passer. L'autre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'il perd de vue l'important...

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** S'il perd de vue l'important...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnage :** 'Perseus' Algol vs 'Dragon' Shiryu  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o1#o7, « Perdu » pour 10_choix> (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Algol se complaisait dans sa force et se montrait à l’occasion inutilement cruel. Que son cosmos soit plus élevé que celui de la plupart de ses pairs, c’était une chose. Mais le hasard de sa personnalité, de son étoile, l’avait doté avec sa Cloth d’une arme que les autres ne possédaient pas, et à force de s’en servir, il en abusait. 

Au repos, le bouclier de la Méduse n’était qu’un panneau dorsal le protégeant des lâches qui l’attaqueraient par derrière. Cette situation se présentait pourtant rarement.  
(Si on l’interrogeait, Andromède jurerait qu’il ne l’attaquait pas, quand il a lancé sa Chaîne sur lui : il voulait juste le retenir et le forcer à lui faire face, comme un véritable adversaire. Mais personne ne demandera...)  
Mais voilà, Algol aimait faire démonstration de son pouvoir pour se débarrasser des gêneurs avant de livrer combat. En fait de lâche, alors qu’il possédait largement la puissance de frappe nécessaire pour se battre lui-même, de plus en plus, il y avait recours. L’arme étant efficace, après tout, pourquoi s’en serait-il privé ?  
Les Saints d’Athéna n’étant pas censés utiliser d’armes, il ne lui donnait pas ce nom. C’était un outil de défense, ce bouclier. Qu’il le cache dans son dos ou l’arbore sur son bras, quelle différence ? Il ne s’en servait pas pour attaquer ses adversaires. Ils s’y prenaient au piège tout seul en se ruant vers lui, voilà tout. D’autres Saints possédaient des défenses retournant les attaques contre ceux qui les lançaient contre lui et à eux, personne ne leur dirait rien. 

Alors, il jouait avec. Il faisait durer le plaisir. Un combat dans lequel il n’utiliserait pas du tout son bouclier devenait fade. Il fallait qu’il trouve moyen de l’exposer à la face de l’ennemi, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Du coup, à force de chercher à l’utiliser, il torturait inutilement ses adversaires.   
Tant qu’il remportait la victoire à la fin, ses compagnons n’osaient trop rien lui dire. Ça tombait bien ; jusqu’ici il n’avait encore perdu aucune bataille.   
Les autres gardaient le silence par respect pour son efficacité... et aussi par prudence. Parce qu’en plus, ils commençaient à avoir un peu peur de lui et préféraient ne pas risquer de se mettre dans ses mauvaises grâces. D’autres Saints très puissants forcent l’admiration de leurs camarades. Algol intimait plutôt la crainte.   
Enfin, la réelle inutilité de ces jeux n’était pas la cruauté qu’il exerçait envers ses adversaires, mais bien les risques qu’il prenait lui-même. Car à force de jouer...

...il finit un jour par tomber sur quelqu’un qui parvient à tourner le jeu à son avantage. Face à lui se tient un Bronze Saint renégat qu’il sous-estime, évidemment. Il ne peut pas être bien puissant. Il lui fait rapidement une démonstration de bêtise : ce Dragon se croit dépositaire d’un secret très utile, qui n’est que le savoir le plus commun pour Algol. Forcément, ça n’aide pas à croire à ses capacités à jauger son adversaire.   
Pourtant, il compense sa faiblesse apparente par plus d’endurance que prévu, et après cette première erreur, fait preuve de plus de ruse que prévu. Shiryu trouve le temps de comprendre comment se protéger de la Méduse, et arrive en prime à éviter les autres attaques d’Algol. Ses ripostes restent vaines, évidemment. Algol continuer à se jouer de lui, un peu trop longtemps. Ça n’est pas tous les jours qu’il rencontre une cible qui dure aussi longtemps, qu’il peut taquiner autant, il faut qu’il en profite !

Et il lui laisse juste assez de temps pour renverser la situation, de manière complètement absurde. S’il ne pouvait pas supprimer la source de l’attaque, se débarrasser à la place de sa cible ? Algol avait entendu parler d’hommes placés dans des situations extrêmes qui préféraient amputer immédiatement un membre mordu par un serpent au venin mortel ou coincé sous un rocher pour sauver leur vie. Mais se débarrasser ainsi de ses yeux parce qu’il les considérait maintenant comme un point faible ?   
Il aurait réussi à briser son bouclier, encore, que ça ne le sidèrerait pas autant.   
Et d’avoir trop compté sur ce bouclier, désormais inutile, Algol est désarmé, littéralement, devant ce Dragon. Ses attaques, à côté, manquent de puissance et ne suffisent plus. Et il ne pense même pas à se protéger efficacement. Avant même d’avoir perdu le combat, alors que Shiryu perd un sens physique, Algol perd sa propre vision des choses. À quoi lui servira la victoire de ce jour, s’il perd la capacité à livrer d’autres combats après celui-ci ? Il ne peut pas comprendre ça. 

Non, jamais il n’avait rencontré pareil combattant. Et jamais plus il n’en rencontrera d’autre, car son chemin s’arrête ici. Il n’aura plus le temps d’apprendre de ses erreurs. Voici son tour de fermer les yeux, définitivement, et de retourner à la poussière.


End file.
